legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fayelons Story
The Fayelons Story (or The Fayelon Story interchangable due to indecisiveness) is a very special story written by Fanfictiondreamer. This is one that is very different from her other stories due to having absolutely no connections with the Ultimate Story for a number of reasons. This story is an unorthodox story as it contains a number or elements that haven't been done by many others. The story itself consists of the Mass Effect universe, to which she had been a huge fan of for several months. The best way to describe the story within a few words would be magical girls in Mass Effect. However, it's much less girlish and childish than what was mentioned. The story, considering that Mass Effect is an M rated game, consists of a lot of extreme elements, such as intense language, serious plots involving bloodshed and death which is included in a lot of the grown up elements of the game. Unlike a lot of her previous stories, she really won't be holding back on the age restricted elements. Fanfictiondreamer doesn't consider this to be a fanfic as she doesn't believe that true Mass Effect fans would ever come up with this, but she considers this to be a good challenge as very few at most attempted this. Fanfictiondreamer has been a huge fan of magical girl shows for many years but will make certain to really include a lot of serious plots that are at the same level as Mass Effect. To drop this idea all together would be taking the easy way out and she won't be taking the easy way out. The story itself is NOT a crossover story as it will remain strictly a Mass Effect non-fanfic story, regardless of the....unfamiliar elements involved. The added characters are OCs created by Fanfictiondreamer. Also, with this being an M rated game, this story will NEVER become part of the Ultimate Story considering that only games and other stories are restricted to no higher than T for teen in the Ultimate Story. Fanfictiondreamer intends to pull inspiration from serious anime shows such as Madoka Magica, the anime that's famous for shaking up the magical girl franchise by taking everything that we knew about magical girl shows and twisting it into something inconceivably messed up. No kiddie stuff this time, people. This time, she really is seriously pulling the stops to stretch that further with this story. She created this story for.....reasons. Plot The story involves 5 teenage girls, Jewel, Flare, Star, Aera and Splash, who are from an alien race of magic users known as Fayelons. The 5 girls were dealing with a terrible travesty within their home involving a vigilante turned cold-blooded mass murderer. In order to protect their homes and the people that live within them from his ongoing rampage, they swiped magical keys to a door that is said to lead to the Ultimate magical source of the Universe and fled. They've spent several months drifting from one realm to another (realm is another word for galaxy for them). One day, they arrived within the Milky Way Galaxy, intending to flee like they always have. However, things this time were different. Arrival The girls stopped at a bar on the Citidel for refreshments during their brief break while lamenting about what they've been dealing with. However, a turian bartender attempted to promote underage drinking by presenting them with a few alcoholic drinks. When the girls found out what he was trying to do, they retaliated. He attempted to demand that they pay for drinks that they clearly didn't ask for but then Garrus walked in and after accessing the situation, reamed in on the bartender for attempting to promote underage drinking. After the situation was resolved, the girls spent some time chatting with him a little. However, they were caught off guard when the very thing that they were running from, a massive dark entity being controlled by the vigilante, caught up with them unexpectedly, demanding that they return the keys or else. The girls refused and the entity wrecked havoc all over the Citidel. The girls were forced to fight and Garrus, along with the rest of the Normandy crew, discovered that the girls were magical girls. The girls transformed in front of them for the first time and fought off the entity's onslaught. However, their battle didn't last long as the girls were exhausted from fighting. They regretted not leaving when they had the chance but then they realized that they couldn't keep running forever, so they decided to stand their ground and remain within the Milky Way Galaxy to continue fighting the entity, with some help from the crew of the Normandy, then placed a sealing spell on the entity to ensure that he doesn't leave the galaxy and endanger another one. They knew that they would be putting the galaxy in huge risk, but it was one that they had to take to put a stop to their enemy once and for all. After the battle, the crew of the Normandy brought the girls back to their ship where they rested. Briefing After the girls rested and the crew members had some time to chat about what they witnessed, the girls had a chance to inform them of who they were as well as the ongoing and strenuous plot that they had been dealing with. From there, the crew member really intended to help the girls out however they can. The first thing they asked them to do was hide away fragments of each of the keys that were given to them someplace where they wouldn't be easy to find. That was just a small part of how they were able to help out. Each of the crew members agreed that the 5 who were given the keys; Garrus, Wrex, Javik, Tali and Liara, were to hide the keys in difficult to find places as well as have those hiding places kept to themselves as a means of greatly decreasing the chances of them being found. Accustoming As the girls were being checked out by Dr. Chakwas, she had no idea how to access the girls but assumed that they were perfectly healthy based on what she was told by them. With no way of figuring out the girls, she asked a specialist to board the Normandy to help access the girls and figure out their physiology. The girls were then brought out to have something to eat. However, they couldn't right away as the Mess Sergeant, Rupert Gardner, had prepared a seafood gummo. From there, it was discovered that seafood was Splash's biggest pet peev as she threw a massive temper tantrum and was about to rip into Gardner while shouting funny death threats related to fish. Her friends were able to hold her back so that Jewel could sedate her with one of her magical jewels. After the fiasco, Gardner decided to make a gazpacho as a way to make up for the starting the mess. While that went on, Ashley brought the girls to "meet" the commander. Ashley brought the girls into the commander's quarters, where they found Commander Shepard, himself, lying on his bed, comatose. Ashley informed them that he had been like that since after he saved the entire galaxy from the Reapers. They've been keeping him in his room until he is able to come to, to which they somehow knew that he would but couldn't explain why. Jewel placed one of her jewels into the palm of the commander's hand and after pulling Aera and Splash away from fawning over the space hamster and the fish tank respectively, they returned to the deck of the crew quarters where the other members of the Normandy waited for them. Fragments The girls and Ashley reunited with the rest of the Normandy crew for dinner. They chatted for a bit about what Shepard had went through for the galaxy and hoping that he'll wake up, with his friends believing that he will come to, but not really knowing how they do. Star mentioned out that there could be some magical force at work. Garrus scoffed at the idea, until Liara pointed out the mysterious occurances of people waking up from comas, people whose awakening didn't surprise them at all, almost as though they knew they would. To top it all off, the fact that they're able to survive is a mystery all on its own since the injuries they sustained and the circumstances that they underwent made having them survive be impossible. Thane admits that he was one of those who survived under mysterious circumstances as the injuries he had taken were truly fatal, but instead of succumbing to his injuries, he went into a coma. From there, even Garrus couldn't deny the possibility of a divine force at work. A little before dinner, Flare could sense out a mysterious entity with her sensing powers so potent, she could vividly envision what it looked like and what it was doing, even what it was feeling. A little into dinner, the crew was able to discover that Flare has a love for food and has an uncontrollable habit of stuffing herself. She was able to compose herself enough for the rest of the crew and her friends to eat. During dinner, the girls were able to hear about how Shepard's adventure to stop the Reapers began. A year prior to the story, the Reapers attacked the entire galaxy and decimated many people and places. However, Shepard's story started 3 years prior. They explained a little about how he became a specter, an agent to the counsel who have higher privelege above regular law enforcers as a means of fixing major issues in the galaxy. They talked about Nihlus, a turian Spectre, being sent to look after Shepard as a candidate for Spectre, Nihlus being killed by another turian Spectre named Saren, an artifact on Eden Prime that was made by the Protheans, a race that vanished many centuries ago, they also learned a bit more about Jewel's special powers, how her crystals can gather intel about any realm that she occupies. There was clearly a lot to discuss, so the conversation didn't include everything. A little after dinner, Jewels explains her powers a little more. Liara offered to have her Intel Crystals and all the intel in them to be uploaded on to her computers, with Jewel happily taking Liara up on her offer. Shortly afterwards, EDI informed them that the specialist who was asked to help better understand the girls had arrived and was waiting for them within the conference room. However, the crew members seemed despondent abou this for some reason. Mordin The girls and the rest of the crew arrive at the conference room to meet with the specialist, who his none other than Dr. Mordin Solus. The girls were pleased to meet him but the Normandy crew were despondent about him for some reason. He mentions that he's already invested in looking into the girls' powers and helping them to grow. He also mentioned that he had watched magical girl shows, much to Garrus' surprise. Mordin also went on to mention that he has a niece who is a huge fan of those kinds of shows, including the ongoing series, the Pretty Cures, much to Tali's excitement. He also revealed to have seen shows such as Madoka Magica, a magical girl show with a dark plot to it. The conversion involving anime was cut short a little after Mordin and Tali suggested having Garrus checking it out, to which he was hesitant towards the idea and went back to the topic involving helping the Fayelons, the real-live magical girls. The doctor departed from the room, making his way to the medical bay. The girls were a little weirded out by his unorthodox personality, but Star took an immediate liking to him. The crew continued to look despondent. Jewel, having been told earlier that it was a miracle for him to be alive, which was why the crew members were despondent, they went on to tell them about the Genophage and what the doctor went through to cure it. The circumstances made it impossible for him to be alive and yet, he did survive his outcome somehow. From this, the crew members believe that he is one out of the thousands who survived by miraculous circumstances. As they were trying to contemplate how with them believing that magic truly had something to do with it, Flare sensed out the mysterious entity again, to which she is able to "see" it crying tears of joy while looking towards where Mordin exited the chamber. Everyone took notice of Flare seemingly staring at nothing, to which she revealed that she could sense out a mysterious entity while she and her friends mentioned that this entity had always been able to find where they were, somehow always knowing, but they weren't sure how it could. Star made her way to the medical bay to where Mordin was working on a console. She offered to help him out however she could. When she mentioned that he would need a lab, he mentioned to her that he did have one before the ship was refurbished. He revealed that the conference room that they were in use to be his lab, to which she reacted with a shocked and appalled demeanor while claiming that it was his personal space with her demanding that he should take it back. Mordin didn't agree with her and claimed that he didn't need it back, but then Ashley walked in, offering to give him back the room for it to be his lab again. Mordin still claimed that he didn't need it, but Ashley was perfectly fine with giving it back to him as he needed to space to help out the girls. From there, he complied and thanked her for the offer. The 3 of them then left for the cargo bay where the others were waiting for them. Arriving at the cargo bay, Mordin and Ashley reunited with the rest of the Normandy crew while Star reunited with her friends. From there, the girls changed into their Metamorphose form in front of the crew members and proceeded to demonstrate their powers for Mordin as well as explain each of their different functions. They also demonstrated the materialization of their wings while informing them of their wings being an advanced form of their magic, one in which they have yet to completely master. They need to be midair in order to materialize them and have skipped the course that would have helped them to have them simply be materialized while standing on the ground. However, they never got to taking the course because of the vigilante and the events that lead to the actions they took to protect their realm from his reign of destruction. Soon enough, the girls continued on with demonstrating their powers with the crew members watching contently. Unforseeable The girls finished up demonstrating their powers and converted to their normal forms. Ashley informed them that Admiral Hackett would like to speak with them. The girls agreed while Mordin left to look after the data that he had received from analyzing the girls. Ashley then asked Garrus to join them, to which he reluctantly conceded to. Within the Quantum Entanglement Communications chamber, they stood before a holographic image of the admiral. He asked them to meet with him on Earth as he would prefer to chat with them in person rather then via the communication channels. They agreed to do so and had Joker set a course for Earth. A little afterwards, a few of their other friends, Zaeed and Samara arrived to meet with the girls. Samara seemed very pleased to meet them, although Zaeed was in disbelief that he is meeting with a few magical girls, constantly addressing them as fairies. He also seemed to have a tough time believing that they're incredibly tough fighters, but the crew members reassured him that they are. Then Jewel, as a means to truly emphasize on how tough she and her friends are, forged a gem from her hands and challenged him to smash it to bit. He did so and try in everyway he possibly could, with his fists, his weapons, whatever he had on him, but couldn't even crack it. Jewel then smugly shattered her own jewel with on flick, which made Zaeed look like a weak fool, but Jewel mentions that she can easily influence her own jewels to be either as durable or as fragile as she pleases. Mordin then came in and asked Jewel to forge another gem for him to analyze, to which she did. Zaeed, however, felt humilated from what Jewel had put him through, to which Jewel emphasized that it was to show him to not underestimate their special powers. Mordin continued on with mentioning things that he would need to analyze and study the girls' powers as well as many of the other kinds of magical properties, with Star happily offering to help out however she can. WIthin the medical bay, Mordin and Star got to work, Mordin with analyzing the data and Star setting up a list of things she needs to get for him. A few of the crew members arrived with the other girls. The crew members show some concerns towards Star's fascination towards Mordin. They have already been told by the other girls that this was a form of Star coping with some unpleasant experiences in her past. Because of this, Star took her behavior being unexpected as an offense of sorts, an indication that she's ready been dealing with some trauma from her past, with Garrus doing his best to keep his comments of her unorthodox nature subtle. As Mordin was looking through the data, he found some interesting intel regarding the magical energy, but can't do anymore without a lab. After the girls opened up a little about Star and her stenuous past, they were told that Liara asked them to meet with her in her office, so they did exactly that, with Star very eager to return. Glyph The girls met up with Liara in her lab where they came across many monitors and equipment. They were also introduced to Glyph, her personal assistant. She asked them to upload any and all data they had regarding their world. They were briefed on the Shadow Broker, which is Liara's title, as well as what she does. Jewel got started on filling in some information regarding her and her friends' homeworlds with Star retrieving the data from Mordin that Liara asked for, which she was happy to do. Back in the medical bay, the rest of the crew that were still there talked about the girls and their impressions of them. They mention how they were no ordinary teenagers for reasons other than their magical powers. They also were inquiring what Star had been through that caused her to become fascinated with strange things or people, like Mordin and his unorthodox personality. After Star returned to retrieve data that Mordin had promised Liara, they also mention that they believe she had been hiding a lot of pain behind her cheery demeanor as Mordin pointed out with the rest of the crew mentioning that they had taken notice of that. They also emphasize how the girls are hardly much like fairy tales, with Tali adding how they're very much like anime. As Jewel continued on with uploading data, Glyph took notice of her working on some particular data regarding her powers as a Gemma Kinetic. She explains what her powers were and a lot of amazing things that she could do with them. They also talked about other possibilities regarding her powers that she, herself, didn't considered but could be possible to carry out. Jewel and the rest of her friends along with Liara left the office with Jewel conversing with Glyph. The conversation caught the attention of Zaeed and started thinking about some ways in which the girls could use their powers to help benefit the crew, with Garrus interrupting, stating that he won't allow anyone to exploit the girls and their powers. The girls, however, were open to the idea of using their powers to help out their new friends. Garrus conceded but he would make certain that they wouldn't be pushed to far. Everyone decided to do their part in looking after the girls, but most of them mutually agreed that the one who would take on the most responsibilities of looking after them would be Garrus. However, he was objective towards the idea as he didn't see himself as a fitting candidate for the position. But the rest of the crew were already convinced of his attentiveness and overprotective demeanor made him a great fit for the position. After much insisting from the others and several attempted to try and turn down the offer, he eventually admit defeat to his argument with no other choice but to concede. A little afterwards, Joker announced that they will be approaching Earth soon, so the crew members got themselves prepared to dock as soon as they arrived.Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Stories written by Fanfictiondreamer